Experiment No 7
by Elementalist5
Summary: As the squids start to win the war, a group of scientists struggle to create a creature to destroy the squids. This creature needs to have powers before unseen, a sharp mind, and quick reflexes. But above all, this creature must have... a soul. Follow the adventures of all the experiments, including the failures... Contains Youtubers and OCs, rated T for Team Crafted!


The scene opened onto a lab, full of bustling scientists in white lab coats, rushing from one monitor to the next. They all wore yellow amulets with a blue gem in the center, except for one brown-haired man, whose gem was purple. This particular man, who also happened to be the only one wearing sunglasses, was standing calmly in front of a large tank, beside two men: the man in charge, Dr. Loresome, and second-in-command, Dr. Shaden. Dr. Loresome was a light-brown-haired, blue-eyed bio-engineer, while Dr. Shaden had black hair and violet eyes, almost hidden under his dark purple glasses. They were all studying the contents of the tank. Floating inside, there appeared to be a humanoid at first glance, but if you were to look through the foggy surrounding fluid, you would be able to make out the shape of wings and a tail protruding from the figure.

"Is it stable?" Dr. Loresome asked a passing scientist.

The scientist fixed his glasses nervously and checked a monitor. "Almost. We're waiting for a sign of consciousness, to know for sure if it will survive on it's own without life support."

Just as he finished saying this, the figure in the tank thrashed suddenly, slashing it's now apparent claws across the tank wall. Deep scratches appeared where the claws had been just moments ago.

"Yep, I think it's conscious," smirked Dr. Shaden. He motioned to some waiting assistants to start. Immediately they set off a pulley system, carefully removing the creature from its tank and setting it down behind a screen, where they could unhook its life support and dress it. After a few minutes, they came out from behind said screen, leading the thing by its hand. They dressed it in simple clothes, a white T-shirt and grey sweatpants, black shoes, and purple wristbands. It had long brown hair that covered one of its eyes, which were a curious hazel color. It followed without complaint, letting the assistants lead it to the three still standing in front of the tank. Its wings were folded against his back; his tail dragged along the ground. They came to a stop in front of the three leaders.

"Your name is Experiment No. 1," Dr. Loresome said. "Do you approve?"

The experiment just blinked and stared straight ahead.

"I said, do you approve? Can you hear me?" the scientist asked again, this time more curious.

The hybrid showed no sign of recognition, and continued to study the people gathering around him with narrowed eyes.

Dr. Shaden sighed and took out a small knife. He walked over to the hybrid and grabbed his wrist, making a small cut that started to drip purple blood. But still Experiment No. 1 paid no heed.

Dr. Shaden turned back to his associates. "Soulless, just as I feared. Take him to his cell, we'll start testing tomorrow."

Dr. Loresome nodded and motioned to some assistants to lead the Ender hybrid away.

"What do we do now, sir?" asked the man with sunglasses.

"Keep on trying til we get it right, Dahlberg," replied the doctor. "Reset the lab. We'll keep going, no matter what the cost..."

* * *

**(This next part is thanks to rapono, so blame her if you are scarred for life... O-O)**

The ender dragon hybrid slowly walked down the empty hallway, not making a sound. His soulless eyes stared forward, without even glancing at any interesting thing.

Eventually though, a scientist noticed him roaming the halls.

"Experiment 1, what are you doing out of your containment area?" As the scientist excepted, the hybrid gave no response, and continued to lumber forward.

"Well, regardless of whether you want to listen to me or not, you're going to have to go back." He grabbed his arm and attempted to force him to go back to where he belonged.

But the experiment didn't budge.

"Experiment #1?"

Silence.

"Hulgh!"

Blood sprayed from the scientist's mouth. He looked down his chest.

Experiment #1 had thrust his arm right thru, and was gripping his disembodied and still-pumping heart. Blood gushed from his mid-section, and he cried out in pain. He looked up at the hybrid.

He had still not looked away from where he had been originally looking.

Eventually, the life in the scientist's faded away and his body slacked. The hydrid simply let his arm fall to his side, and the corpse slid off of him. He still held the bloody heart.

Then he continued to walk, but no without the corner of his mouth ever-so-slightly curving upward.


End file.
